


A One Time Shot

by cdpetee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdpetee/pseuds/cdpetee
Summary: With the crew of the Ghost away Kanan Jarrus and Alexsandr Kallus get to know each other better.





	1. Chapter 1

Two rungs up a ladder stood Kanan Jarrus, making a minor adjustment to a panel in the cargo hold of the Ghost. In this rare moment of down time, there were still little things that needed attention, so he was trying to get caught up on Hera's to-do list before she, Zeb and Chopper returned from a supply run. It was so quiet without the younger members of the crew gone as well. Sabine had taken Ezra on one of her artist endeavors, going from planet to planet leaving her unique style of rebel propaganda grafitti where she felt it was needed most. Only Agent... no sorry, only Alexsandr Kallus had stayed behind to prepare some Fulcrom holo messages for other rebel cells. 

Kanan felt a presence and casually reached into the Force and sensed something not entirely unexpected, Kallus' gaze upon his body. Again. One advantage of his Jedi skills was the ability to tell if one was attracted to you or not. Even with your back turned you could tell if someone's eyes were on you, and exactly where on you their eyes were. The Jedi were taught that attraction was forbidden even though thoughts like that were impossible to fully hide or eradicate and just a glance could give your true feelings away. Before they had become allies, Kanan felt the inner struggle as Kallus tried relentlessly to bury his attractions to other men, but there it was. All his deepest secrets were privy to the casual mind reading Kanan indulged himself in sometimes. With Imperials it was very handy to tell when someone was truly defecting or just wanting to double cross you. From the first time Kallus saw Kanan back on Lothal, he enjoyed looking at him, and Kanan honestly did not mind. Attraction had become a pleasant distraction in Kanan's wayward life several times before, and against his teachings and with drunken judgment he had even acted upon it. It was too easy to give the people what they want, and many wanted Kanan Jarrus. 

From the level above, Kallus started staring down at Kanan's booted feet, which Kallus also deeply hid a fetish for. The taller the boots the better, and Kanan's well worn pair came right up to his knees, just the kind that Kallus liked. The thoughts racing through Kallus' mind amused Kanan to no end. He wants to touch them so badly. Okay. He wants to caress them. Okaay. He wants to try my boots on. Ehh, that could happen. No harm in that, if that's your kink. He wants to sniff them? Ugh. Now there IS harm in that, and you can do that at your own risk, buddy. He wants to LICK them? Uh, I guess some people get off on that, though. Now he wants to... whoah, that's a little too much for me. Some thoughts shouldn't be further explored. Kanan backed off with the mind reading, but only for a moment. This was very entertaining. 

Slowly Kallus traced his gaze up the long lithe legs until his eyes lingered for awhile on Kanan's ass, which was on perfect display as Kanan had one foot one rung higher up on the ladder. The former Imperial's thoughts began to wonder what Kanan's body looked like under those clothes. He hadn't seen Kanan undressed yet. Would he ever get the opportunity? When? Was Kanan just as tan all over, and how hairy was he and where? Kanan smirked to himself and decided to start putting on a good show for his audience of one. He twisted his midsection in a way that allowed his shirt to be pulled up from his pants and Kallus' eyes zeroed in on the brief peek of exposed flesh of Kanan's back, just as Kanan presumed he would. Kallus let his eyes fall on V of Kanan's slim waist to the broad shoulders and down and over his arms, one bicep flexed from holding on to the ladder. Finally focusing on the back of Kanan's head, or as he sensed, Kallus was admiring the long hair pulled back into the ponytail Kanan nearly always wore. Kallus was thinking of removing the tie and running his hands through Kanan's silky brown hair. Oh, Kallus, every private thought you have is as public to me as reading news from the holonet. 

Watch this, Kanan thought. He reached back and removed his hair tie and Kanan sensed Kallus' inaudible gasp. Oh, just you wait. It was rare to see Kanan with his hair down. He lightly shook his head and his hair flowed down over his neck and a few strands snaked over his shoulders. Better hold on to the railing, Kallus, here it comes. Kanan squeezed the ladder rungs with his knees to keep his balance and then slowly removed his shirt. His hair cascaded down when the collar was pulled up over his head and his sleeves turned inside out. Time has come to see what you've wanted to for so long, hope it meets with your approval. Kallus' thoughts were now in hyperdrive, his visual sense overloaded with where to look first. Kanan sensed Kallus was very pleased that Kanan was indeed very tan all over, his skin smooth and a gorgeous caf color, and he had ample body hair in the places where a man should. Knowing it was the perfect time when Kallus would be completely at a loss for words, Kanan quickly turned to look up and make eye contact. With expertly feigned surprise, Kanan asked, "Oh hey, you need something?" Poor Kallus, he looked like a lothcat blinded in a speeder bike's headlight. 

Amazingly Kallus composed himself in under a second. An Imperial should never be caught off guard. That's who I was then, that's not who I am anymore. "Yes, Kanan," began Kallus, "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you and the Ghost crew have done for me. Taking me in and giving me shelter. Not many would trust someone in my rank and position. My transition has been a lot smoother than I expected thanks to your kindness. From my studies of the Jedi, I can only assume that you can sense when someone is being honest with you and when they're not." "Yes, Kallus, I can.", Kanan replied. "So you know my defection from the Empire is indeed sincere?", asked Kallus. "Yes, it is. Just so you know, Kallus, my senses are also attuned to anything else you may try to hide." Kallus let his eyes grow a tiny fraction wider then feigned complete normalcy again. "Meaning?", he asked. "Meaning I know about the recent developments in your relationship with Zeb. This ship is a lot smaller and much less private than a Star Destroyer. I probably shouldn't interfere like this, but so you're both not wasting any more time, Zeb does indeed return the affection you have for him, even if he has a hard time showing it. If you want to spend the rest of your life with Zeb, you should go for it. He'd make a great life partner and you both deserve to be happy for a change."

Kallus' composure quickly crumbled. "How? How do...? What..? What did Zeb tell you?" "He didn't say anything, he doesn't have to, but it's there, trust me. I sense his feelings, like I can sense all of your feelings. However, before you embark on a serious relationship with that Lasat, you must resolve something. You have another attraction you need to fulfill first." Kanan ascended the ladder to the upper platform and stood directly in front of Kallus. Kanan sensed Kallus' bewilderment and excitement level rising to dangerous levels. Stripped to the waist, Kanan spread his stance, leaned back against the handrail, looked Kallus straight in the eye and said, "I know what you want, and I've known what you've wanted from me for awhile now. The offer is now, right now, this is a one time shot, it may never happen again, so do you want to take it?" Kanan had used that line before and it always worked. Always, without fail. 

Then Kallus very nearly spoiled the moment. "Kanan? Hera? You and...", Kallus started to ask. Kanan held up his hand then folded his arms. "Yes, Hera and I are committed to each other, but we understand that if an opportunity arises for either one or both of us together to have a little extracurricular fun, we can indulge. We put no restrictions on our relationship. She knows she can't lie to me and I would never lie to her. What happens outside our relationship stays outside our relationship and never becomes an issue between us. At the end of the day, love is love and sex is a great stress relief." Kanan sat on the railing, placed one hand on each side to brace himself then held out his right leg. Glancing down at his boot then back up at Kallus he said, "Now, you gonna take this shot and help me get these off?" Like he even had to ask. 

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed, Kallus' thoughts betrayed that Kanan's body just might be worshipped in ways he had never even imagined before. Kallus took two steps forward and dropped to his knees silently. Was this really happening? He had to be sure. Kallus looked up into Kanan's warm brown eyes and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. Kanan smiled and gave a firm nod. Imperials, everything has to be approved. Holding out both hands, Kallus wrapped them around Kanan's boot at the ankle. Trying not to be obvious, he started caressing and lightly squeezed Kanan's calf muscle through the leather, and Kallus could resist no longer and tongued from the ankle up the entire boot shaft right up to the knee. Kanan smirked and let Kallus indulge. 

With his face now at eye level with Kanan's crotch, he could see how the front of Kanan's pants began to tighten and his bulge began to thicken. Kallus leaned back and grasped the boot just below Kanan's heel and pulled once, twice and on the third time it slid off. Kallus slightly hesitated to put it down. He did, but then Kanan asked softly, "What, you're not going to give it a sniff? Don't you want to?", and gave him a cocky grin. Kallus half smiled and replied very smoothly, "Enough of your mind reading, thank you.", and picked the boot back up off the floor. He buried the bottom half of his face down the boot's top. He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times until he was satisfied. Then Kanan clumsily placed his other booted foot on Kallus' shoulder and said in fun, "C'mon, one more." Kallus took his time removing Kanan's other boot, again repeating the caressing, licking and indulging himself another deep inhale of Kanan's musky foot scent. 

For a surreal moment Kallus froze not knowing where to begin. Kanan glanced down at his belt then back into Kallus' face as if to say, "Start there." Kallus undid Kanan's belt buckle, unsnapped the closure at the top of his pants then slowly pulled the zipper down. The weight of Kanan's empty holster and belt made his pants fall to his ankles immediately, and he quickly stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Kanan's legs may look thin in pants, but they are strongly defined and covered with a light dusting of brown hair. All that stood in the way now was the underwear, a shiny black squarecut brief that barely contained Kanan's manhood within, which had begun snaking down the left leg of his brief. Reaching out, Kallus put a hand on each of Kanan's thighs then slowly wrapped them around to the back of his legs and slid them underneath the fabric. Leaning forward and pulling Kanan to him, Kallus filled his hands with Kanan's ass and buried his face deep into his crotch, using his nose to nuzzle the growing bulge. "Scent is a powerful aphrodesiac.", said Kanan, leaning his head back. 

Growing impatient, Kanan hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs but Kallus grabbed both wrists to stop him. "Let me do this." Kanan placed his hands on the railing behind him. Kallus reached back into the leg openings of the briefs to grab Kanan's ass again, making sure both his pinky fingers made full contact with Kanan's hole. Kanan naturally tensed when fingers came close to his opening which made Kallus smirk. Kallus thought aloud, knowing full well Kanan could hear him, "I don't know how far you'll let me go back there, Kanan Jarrus, but at least let me penetrate you with my tongue." He looked into Kanan's face, and he could tell his mental request had been received. Kanan's eyes widened but then he gave Kallus that grin again that said proceed. Kallus hooked his thumbs and forefingers into the fabric of the briefs and began to pull them down slowly. The pants removal was too quick for his liking, but the grand reveal won't be. 

Kanan had a defined eight pack, which was no surprise considering how lithe and lean he was. Kallus planted his mouth over then stuck his tongue deep into Kanan's navel, swirled it around twice, which unexpectedly made Kanan laugh, then leaned back to enjoy the view. Again he looked Kanan in the eyes but his expression began to betray the lust that was beginning to take control of the matter. The hair that wisped as Kanan's solar plexus came into view began to darken, thicken and curl. At last the very base of his shaft appeared, the lighter flesh against the darker hair. Kallus leaned forward and kissed it, licked it, buried his nose deep into Kanan's pubes and again deeply breathed in the scent. Slightly swooning, he continued to pull. Bit by bit, inch after growing inch burst forth, aching to be free of the confines of the briefs. Half the shaft was in view when Kallus could resist no further and took his first taste. He licked from the base to where the briefs continued to slide down then had a quick lick between Kanan's hefty nutsack and his leg which made Kanan squirm a little. When at last Kallus reached the head of the shaft he discovered Kanan was as nature intended, the foreskin fully covering his head, even almost fully erect. When the briefs were fully off, he'd still have to pull the foreskin back so the head of his cock would be the final reveal.

With one more tug Kanan's cock was free, and it bounced upwards, then straight out, then began to angle upwards. Still growing, it was magnificent to see. Finally fully exposed, his shaft was girthier than Kallus had imagined. Kallus had imagined it was going to be long and thin, like Kanan's build, but it was much thicker and with a length of at least ten units, he guessed silently. "It's 11.5.", said Kanan. Kallus was giving him a glare that read, "Enough, please stay OUT of my head!" "Sorry. Well, it IS that big, and YES, I have measured it and so have others. More than once." Kanan winked, Kallus grinned and lightly shook his head and pulled the briefs down past Kanan's thighs, now freeing his large, low hanging balls. WOW. The briefs went past his knees and fell to his feet and Kanan stepped out of them. Kallus rocked back on his knees slightly to take in the gorgeous sight of the nude man before him. "Kanan Jarrus, one of the last of the Jedi Knights, is standing right in front of me, fully nude, fully erect and desperately needing relief. How long I've waited for this moment, as I'm sure you know. I have seen thousands of stormtroopers nude in the showers but not one of them even compares to this impressive endowment. This will be quite a challenge, but I'm certainly up for it. May I ask, has anyone ever been able to take ALL of you orally, all the way down to the balls? Is Hera able to?" "No. No one has yet. Not yet. Hera and I pleasure ourselves in other ways.", Kanan replied. 

Reaching out for Kanan's erection, Kallus gently touched it first with one hand, then the other, and there was still ample shaft uncovered. He tightened his grip, first from one hand to the other, and it was amazingly hot and hard, pulsating in his hands. Kallus stared at it for a moment, then slowly slid the foreskin back, revealing a head slightly darker than the rest of the shaft that was glistening from precum. Kallus slid his fingers forward and used both thumbs to open the urethra. He gently stuck his tongue into the opening and licked, the precum dripping forth. First taste, thought Kallus. He placed his lips over the opening then slowly slid Kanan's entire cock head into his mouth. Using his tongue to tickle his opening, Kallus gently sucked on just the head for a short while, gradually increasing the suction with his cheeks, knowing it was the most sensitive area and giving Kanan a preview of how talented a cocksucker Kallus actually was. Kallus pumped the shaft once and then again and was rewarded with drops of fresh precum, which he savored and then swallowed. "I hope you're hungry, Kallus, there's a lot more where that came from. I cum a lot." Kallus removed his mouth and Kanan missed the warmth and wetness immediately. "I'll eat however much you can feed me, Kanan.", Kallas said breathlessly as he returned to service.


End file.
